Mendelian Inspiration
by Badger-Chan
Summary: He couldnt wait for it to end he just wanted to go back to their bed and all thanks to a certain brunette and a specific piece of chocolate. Taito/Yamachi contains lemony goodness dont like boy on boy dont read


**Mendelian Inspiration - inspired by a genetics lecture and my friend eating a creme egg and turning around to and saying wouldnt this make a good fic idea bla bla bla and out came this wonderful piece of smut!**

**I dont own anything apart from my own smutty little mind.**

**Reviews are nice things they make my world happy and i use flames to toast marshmallows.**

**Mendelian Inspiration**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

This was the only sound I could hear as flesh hit hard wood. I could feel the sensation building up inside of me ready to release. But I refuse to give so easily but he is so persistent I can't hold on any longer.

…

"Damn Taichi I'm awake already will you stop banging on my door!"

"Come on Yama, you're awake but I know that you're still lying in bed under the covers in nothing but your boxers."

That is my dear darling boyfriend Taichi; he goes off to football practice in the mornings. Knowing that he forgets his keys about 99.9 of the time I got up after the first morning he left early locking the door behind him thinking that this meant I could sleep to my hearts content. I learnt quickly that this backfired as I got awoken by a loud thump then loud banging on my door as Tai walked into the door to find it locked. After this I used this to my advantage as a form of alarm clock, which brings us back to the current moment and why all I can hear is banging.

"YAMA GET UP!! We're going to be late" I hear amongst the door thumping.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up" I lie as I roll over gathering the blankets closer to me to prevent to cold non-bed air reaching me.

"Liar! I'm not going to leave or stop bothering you until you come and unlock this door." Tai stated firmly.

I considered just staying in bed and ignoring him but then I remembered how annoying he gets in this kind of situation. So I turn back over and pull the covers off and instantly become cold. Damn warm bed covers luring you into a false sense of warmness. I practically got thrown backwards as soon as the lock clicked. Tai charged into the room almost trampling over my still sleep dazed body being slightly too shocked to get back up from the short flight.

"Hehe sorry, let me help you." Tai offered his hand down to me and pull me up and into a tight hug. Obviously being quite hyped up Tai started to get a little more intimate than just a hug, he started to kiss me and caress my sides. If it wasn't for something he had said whilst trying to break my door I would have let things progress but instead gently pulling his hands away from groping my bum.

"Tai I thought you said we were going to be late?"

"Argh, shit yeah" Tai said suddenly snapping away from me and running around the room, "you get some clothes and I'll get your things for the lecture."

About 10 minutes later I was being dragged rather reluctantly out of the flat and towards the lecture theatre. But as usual Tai wants to stop at the shop to get a drink and chocolate, which always irritates me.

"Tai with the time you're spending in here I could have finished my hair and just met you down here."

"Nah you wouldn't" Tai said picking up a crème egg along with Fanta and paid.

We arrived to the lecture just on time, sat in our seats at the back and set out our notes and stuff. Today's lecture seemed to be on Mendelian crosses, which for those who don't know is the genetics behind how we look, so sadly I had to pay attention.

After what seemed like too long we were given a break. I run out to have a quick cig but how does the lecturer expect us to have a smoke in like 5 minutes. When I walked back in the lecturer was telling everyone to be quiet and sit down to start the last half. I walked back over to Tai who was finishing off a packet of crisps and chugging down some Fanta.

"Oh that's hot baby!" I said my words dripping with sarcasm.

"You know you love it really!" Tai whispered as the lecture had just started. I just shake my head with I little smile and start writing notes again. When I looked out the corner of my eye I saw that Tai had given up taken notes in favour of unwrapping his crème egg. I just shook my head a little knowing that I'd be lending him my notes later to copy.

When I next looked over he had finally gotten into the chocolate and was biting off the top to get at the filling as he always did. Oddly this was turning me on, which was unusual as I've seen him eat crème eggs many times and it never had this affect on me! Before I could let my imagination get carried away I turned back to my notes. But damn I knew he was there looking so damn hot I couldn't stop my mind wandering.

I looked back over and he was licking out the centre filling. His tongue darting in and out, slowly moving in circles to get at the creamy filling, tongue coming back into his mouth but not all the cream did, leaving a small white blob at the corner of his mouth. This was making me unbelievably hot and I couldn't tear my eyes off of him all thoughts of lecture notes out of the window (if there were windows in this room but there wasn't!).

Tai glanced out of the corner of his eye and obviously caught me staring at him because he gave a little smirk, closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan that only I could hear. At this point in time I was very thankful the first pair of trousers I found this morning was my tight skinnies as I was so ridiculously horny the only thing stopping me from pouncing him right there was the room full of students. He had found a soft spot of mine and he knew it, because every intricate motion was executed precisely. Swirling his tongue around the bottom then slowly bringing the muscle up the side to finally have the white treasure that he wanted. After finishing the thing he seductively licked his lips to retrieve the melted chocolate and earlier elusive blob.

I had been so lost in my smutty mind that I hadn't realised the lecture had finished.

"Yama, YAMA! Earth to my little Yama!" Tai was shaking me as I just sat there staring into space, "You okay?" he queried when I turned my head to look into his gorgeous chocolate browns bringing back images of his actions on the crème egg.

"Don't act all innocent you know what's wrong with me, Mr. Crème egg!" trying to sound a bit annoyed but just sounded wanting. Tai giggled and leaned in and whispered;

"You want me to lick your cream filling?"

That was the last straw, I needed him NOW! I grabbed him into me gave him a lustful kiss then dragged back to the flat, which at this moment seemed all too far away!

Upon arriving in the flat Tai was forced into the bedroom and thrown down onto the bed.

"Little bit eager, aren't we?" Tai gasped trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of him.

"You bought this on yourself!" I growled straddling Tai practically ripping in two to touch Tai's soft skin and perfect muscles.

With my urges being held for so long I couldn't stop myself grinding my hips down onto Tai's. Our lips met again but this time in a much more gentle manor confirming that this wasn't just sex between two people but a moment between one couple.

"Ngh…Yama" Tai moaned out after breaking their kiss, "I don't know what you do or how you do it but I love it!" accentuating each important part of the sentence with, first a kiss on the ear, then on the cheek and finally on the lips. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down my neck. Little moans and groans escaped me as the brunette hit sensitive spots along my neck and collarbone until he finally worked his way to a pert pink nipple. A sharp intake of breathe indicated to Tai that I was thoroughly enjoying myself, I know he could feel my chest rising and falling making our crotches gently brush each time because he released a small moan. The vibrations ran straight through me, throwing my head back I forced myself up to met Tai.

"Patience now"

"I've had enough with your teasing already!" I said in an almost primal growl.

To show his action were leading somewhere Tai roughly grabbed my erection through my jeans, which had magically come undone, and gave it a good squeeze.

"NARGH….FUCK!"

"We're getting around to that part" Smirked Tai.

During this little conflict I had suddenly become shirtless along with Tai and both our trousers were undone. I wiggled so that my jeans slid down a little bit, hang on wasn't I on top a moment ago? Oh well, Tai got the message and removed them completely, stroking my legs with his finger tips as he went. This was starting to become totally unbearable.

My brunette carried on his ministrations trailing licks and kisses, nips and feather light touches along my torso. He got to the hem of my boxers and caught it between his teeth and slowly dragged them down to get at my nakedness. I couldn't hold it back a loud moan slid through my lips as I could feel his hot breath flow pass my hardened limb. I could sense him smirk as he came back up sliding his tongue up the complete length, he was being deliberately slow! He laid a few more careful placed licks mimicking similar actions to licking his previous crème egg.

I gently gripped his chin and pulled him up so he was now hovering over my belly button and gave him a small kiss before placing my fingers before his mouth. He knew what he had to do and took them into his mouth sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them which bought back memories of what had just done and made me twitch. With my now slick fingers I placed one at his entrance and started to tease it in while my other hand caressed and fondled him. I added another finger and gently stretched him. As I removed my fingers I leant up and gave him a kiss before thrusting into him. The pain quickly subsided into pleasure as I continued driving myself into him, sometimes hard and fast others slow and shallow. I shifted slightly to get a different angle, that's when I found it;

"ARGH...OH MY GOD!" Tai suddenly screamed out in shear ecstasy and in doing so tightened around me slightly earning him a lustful growl from me; I grabbed his hard member and started to pump it along to my thrusts. After a few more moments of this neither of us could hold out any longer. As I hit his prostate for the last time he screamed out my name and came, tightening even harder around me, causing me to come inside of him, my body convulsing as I rode out this incredible high.

With a happy sigh Tai clasped down on top of me as I pulled out gently. I rolled us over so that we were on our sides facing each other. I brought my hand to my lips and licked one of my coated fingers.

"Mmm…Crème egg or Tai? Know which one I would choose every time" I said dreamily.

"Don't know tough choice" Tai joked receiving a small punch on the arm.

I pulled the duvet over us and rolled over so that we were spooning. Tai wrapped his arms around my waist and I embraced them holding them tight, he leant in to give me a kiss in the back of my neck then whispered into my ear,

"That has to be the best thing to have ever come from a genetics lecture."

So what did you guys think, so sorry for all the cheesy moments in there my friend was pestering me to finish so some ideas had to be forced out. Though she has informed me that its sophisticated cheese and not crap cheese!

This is my last Taito for a while now I'm currently writing some Kingdom Hearts stuff so watch out for that.


End file.
